Description: (Abstract use) Project IV will study the integration of transplanted ESNLCs into injured spinal circuits. By the use of conventional physiological and anatomical tools, recovery produced by ESNLC transplants will be assessed in well-characterized spinal circuits. Specifically, the recovery myotactic reflex will be correlated with the recovery of bulbospinal, substrates for transplant induced recovery of bulbospinal, propriospinal and muscle afferent projections to the spinal cord. The circuit substrates for transplant-induced recovery of function will also be evaluated, apoptosis. The project will rely on the Injury/Animal CORE C for animal closely work with the other Projects and Cores to relate physiological and anatomical substrates of recovery with the behavioral effects of an optimal ESNLC treatment strategy.